


Morior Invictus

by La_Chameleon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Chameleon/pseuds/La_Chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is an assassin – the best in the business – and is especially good due to his seemingly emotionless façade. But when his next target is acquired, a certain tall blonde doctor, Nico seems to have trouble not only killing him, but overcoming his past jobs and losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanficbeliever11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficbeliever11/gifts).



> This is my third work, which I am very proud of. Comment and criticize, and leave your kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> La_Chameleon

Nico di Angelo is an assassin. 20 years old, 6 feet tall, dark, brooding, handsome in a unique way. He’s the best in the business; he's had dozens of assassinations in one year. He has even earned the nickname ‘The Ghost King’, for killing then disappearing without a trace. No one knows what he looks like besides his partner, Annabeth Chase, tech genius and sidekick of sorts, and his employer; his own father, Hades. He only goes by his first name, no need for a last name when you are the kingpin of death. It’s fitting too, being named after the God of the Underworld.

Nico had just returned to Hades, his father’s own self-entitled palace of sorts, from his latest mission; to kill a rogue operative who was selling information of Hades’ to his brothers, Poseidon and Zeus. They ran their own businesses, though their rivalry was always still at its apex, despite the many years.

As Nico walked into the massive obsidian structure, he passed many of Hades’ followers, who were meaningless to the Ghost King. As he reached the elevator, the black doors opened to let the boy in. As he pressed the top button, the doors closed and left Nico to his duffle bag in his hand. Nico stared at his cargo, and it began to feel heavier as the elevator progressively made its way to the top floor and Hades’ room. When the elevator’s bell rang, which Nico had heard too many times to count, he stepped outside to Hades’ secretary, Alecto. She stood and walked to Nico, her brown hair tied into a bun and her aged face emotionless. She opened the door for Nico, and he walked in, with the door closing with a soft thud. This is why he liked Alecto so much – she never said a word, and when she did, it was only when it was completely necessary; which, was really never.

Nico strolled into the grand room, looking at the obsidian walls and admiring the exotic plants that surrounded the interior, courtesy of Nico’s stepmother, Persephone. When he made his way to the middle of the room, he saw Persephone tending to a group of fiery red azaleas, some of Nico’s favorites. At the sound of his footsteps, Persephone looked up at Nico and smiled.

“Hi Nico,” She said, her voice light and melodic, light plants blowing in the wind. He smiled back at her and hugged her, inhaling her sweet smell.

“Looking for him?” She asked, and Nico nodded. Her smile faltered and her head now was cast towards her plants. “He’s in the back room.”

“Thank you,” Nico said, and began his walk to the left towards black and gold rimmed doors.

“You know, Nico, someday you’ll visit here just for me, right?” Persephone asked. Nico turned around and looked at his step mother, who, he surprisingly liked.

“I promise,” He said, and with that, he pushed through the doors to his father.

***

The back room was smaller than the first room, with just enough room needed for Hades’ desk and a place for Cerberus, their dog. At the sight of Nico, Cerberus dropped annihilating his toy and bolted to Nico. Cerberus, who had been nicknamed their little Hellhound, (due to his fur being as black as midnight, and his eyes nearly red), tackled Nico to the ground.

There were only a few things that Nico enjoyed in his miserable life; Cerberus, Persephone, at times his partner Annabeth Chase (he was slightly scared of her intelligence and figuring him out), his late sister, Bianca, Hazel, his half-sister, and Percy. _Percy_. The son of his dad’s rival, Poseidon. A former target, a secret failed mission…

After managing to get Cerberus off of him, and wiping away his slobber, Nico dropped the duffle bag on Hades’ desk and sat down in a comfy, brown leather chair.

“Nico, you know I don’t like your work on my desk.” Hades said in his deep voice.

“Well then you shouldn’t have made me your operative,” Nico said flatly, grabbing the bag and placing it on the floor. Cerberus sniffed the bag, but Nico gently swatted his head away from it. He didn’t want Cerberus, no, _anyone_ , to eat that. Hades sighed, and motioned Nico to come forward with two of his fingers.

“Where’s that blonde girl, your, your partner?” Hades asked. He looked tired. I guess being a terrible father and husband, plus running a gang of sorts, tired one out. Nico loved it.

“She’s waiting in the car, outside.” Nico said, looking out the window to the car where Annabeth was most likely reading to pass the time. These exchanges could get nasty and long at times, and she and Nico both knew that. Do _not_ mess with a bitter man.

“Good. Now, show me who’s inside your bag,” Hades asked. Nico plopped the bag onto the dark mahogany wood and unzipped it. He grasped the head and placed it on the desk. Hades reeled back to grab his handkerchief, and brought it to his nose. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, _daddy_ , one would think that you wouldn’t be squeamish anymore. This is what…my 40th kill? Probably more…”

Hades huffed and made a _shoo_ kind’ve a motion with his hand. Nico placed the head back into the bag and awaited the next mission.

“ _Alecto_!” Hades called into the intercom, “Can you please clean my desk?”

“Sir, my job is to be your secretary, not clean up a mess to which you started. I can. However, call the janitors.” Nico suppressed a laugh, but smiled at her words.

“Honestly Nico, my staff these days,”

“Sir, you’re still on the line.” Alecto said, sounding very bored. Hades looked shocked for a bit, but then turned off the intercom and opened one of his drawers in his desk with another pitiful sigh. He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Nico.

“His name is Will Solace, he’s 23 and a doctor at Asclepius’” Hades said.

“The hospital?” Nico asked. Hades nodded. “Can I ask why we need him dead?”

“Because, he is using his medical expertise, look at his degrees, to heal Poseidon’s and Zeus’ men.” Nico nodded and looked at Solace’s picture. He looked tall, probably taller than Nico, with blonde, semi shaggy hair, and electric blue eyes; like Nico’s friend Jason Grace. Nico was immediately attracted to his target, but refused to repeat Percy. Never again.

“Will this be OK?” Hades asked. He looked Nico right in the eyes, as if he knew his every thought. “Yes,”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Happy hunting.” Nico took the duffle bag and left.

***

When he got in the car outside, Annabeth was, (Nico was right), reading. She looked up at him with a small smile.

“Everything went well?” She asked, running a few fingers through her blonde hair.

“Yup, and we’ve got a new target. His name’s Will Solace.” He handed her the envelope and she studied Will’s picture before closing the envelope and putting it in the back of the car.

“Well he certainly looks like your type,” Annabeth said, grabbing Nico’s bag and putting in the back as well. Nico blushed and put on his seatbelt. “You want to go home?” She asked, starting the car. Nico nodded, and Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away and glared at her. “Nico, you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Got it?” She asked. He turned his head but she gently pulled it back towards her. “Got it?” Nico nodded, not used to affection – ever. “Good.” She then drove towards Nico’s little apartment, where Nico was ready to do his favorite thing, that temporarily erased his fears and regrets; sleep.


	2. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico starts his mission with an awkward, highly embarrassing appointment with his target; Will Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no excuses for being this late, but hopefully this satisfies. Warning: this will get very awkward.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> La_Chameleon

When Nico awoke, it was around 7. He slowly pulled the covers off of himself, and stood up. Looking around his small apartment, he saw his phone on his nightstand and picked it up. Turning it on, he saw the new file emailed him. Opening it, he saw the picture of his next target, Will Solace, and immediately his stomach felt queasy. _Why?_ He thought to himself. Then again, he’d said that about Percy. _Percy…_

Shaking his head, Nico walked to his bathroom, turned on the shower, stepped in, and hoped that the hot water would melt away his fears…or whatever this feeling was. 

***

After he showered, and got dressed, (he was wearing all black, simple clothes; assassin’s clothes). He checked his phone again and saw he had a missed call from Annabeth. Dialing her number, she answered within seconds:

“Nico, I’ve got a plan for this next mission,” She said.

“I guess we’re getting right into this,” He said, almost bitterly. This was always like Annabeth, but he loved her for making these plans; after all, she was the smart one in the team. He heard her sigh over the phone.

“Fine, then, how was your morning?” She asked, he could hear her slight amusement injected with some sarcasm. He laughed a little.

“Rather splendid,” he said. He could practically hear her roll her eyes.

“Great, now can we talk about the plan?” She asked.

“After breakfast, we’re going to Hestia’s,” He said.

“Alright, fine, but be ready in 5 minutes,”

“Deal.”

***

After Annabeth picked him up, they drove to the little diner just a few minutes from Nico’s. Annabeth parked the car right in the front of the reddish-brown building. When they entered the diner, Nico greeted the owner, Hestia herself, and they sat by the window; right by their parked car. Just in case they had to make a hasty escape; you never know what could happen in this profession. Hestia came over, but knowing Nico and even Annabeth too, she got their orders in immediately. When she left Annabeth began with her plan:

“OK, so our target is a doctor, top-notch, son of Apollo, you remember him?” Nico nodded exasperatedly, remembering the annoying, haiku-loving and spewing man. “He works at Asclepius Hospital,” Annabeth said. Hestia returned with their meals and Nico thanked her before munching on one of his home fries. Annabeth sipped her water and said, “He’s renowned for his healing prowess, so to get close to him I’m going to have to stab you,” She said. Nico stopped chewing and stared at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding, you just have to go in for a check-up,” Nico sighed in relief, but realized that his one chance to kill him would be difficult with that many people there. “Oh, and you won’t have to kill him immediately,” Annabeth added, and Nico internally sighed in relief. “We’ve got new orders to monitor him to see who exactly he’s healing.”

“If anyone at all, besides his patients,” Nico stated, and grabbed another fry. Annabeth nodded her head and took another sip.

“However your father was sure he’s helping Poseidon or Zeus; but we can’t be sure until we see what he’s doing after work. There is one thing that I have to do so that you can make continual visits.” Annabeth said. Nico looked up.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Hold out your arm,” She said.

“Why?”

“Just do it,” She said, her grey eyes demanding and stubborn. He huffed and put his arm out. “Now roll up your sleeve,” She said. He did, and took out a green plant and rubbed it on his arm.

“Hey!” He shouted, rubbing his arm. She stole one of his fries and put the plant back in her pocket. “What was that?!”

“I stopped by Demeter’s shop when I came to pick you up and she gave me this; I don’t recall the name, but it’ll give you a nasty rash for about a week. Even with antibiotics.”

“Are you serious?!” Nico said. Annabeth cocked her head to the side and said:

“Yes, obviously, please it will be a little itchy and you can deal with it,” She stated flatly. Nico put his sleeve back down, and pushed his food away. Annabeth shrugged and finished his plate. Their next stop; Asclepius’.

***

As they approached the hospital, Nico took his phone and opened one of Annabeth’s many feats; her phone-tracking app. His father hadn’t helped at all, with giving Nico and Annabeth anything to work with that would help with their hunts; he was supposedly too busy with his underground jewel business. So the duo had to buy or make their own tools and weapons, though with Annabeth, Nico was well and practically saved; he wasn’t good with anything unless it was a gun, sword, or poison. Annabeth stopped the car, and Nico bade her farewell before leaving. He walked before entering the doctor’s office. He approached the receptionist, to which he discovered Annabeth had already made an appointment. He reminded himself to thank her later. He waited about 10 minutes before he heard his name being called. He looked up to find his target: Will Solace, smiling at him. Nico felt flushed already and stood up and walked to Will.

***

They walked down a short, white, sickeningly clean hallway, to a small room labeled 34.

“I’m Dr. Will Solace, but please, call me Will,” He extended his hand, and Nico looked at his hand before taking his own hand and shaking Will’s. Will motioned to the bed and Nico sat on the edge of it. Will sat in a chair near the bed and looked up at Nico, his surprisingly blue eyes boring into him. Nico seemed to falter; and didn’t give him a response for a little bit. Will laughed and Nico shook his head. _What the hell?! What the hell?!_ Nico thought.

“I – um, I have a rash,” Nico stated weakly. Nico was never like this, this flustered, this... _turned on?_! Nico nearly fell off of the bed.

“OK, Nico, well, where is it?” Will asked politely. Nico’s mind went elsewhere, but he unrolled his sleeve and showed Will the effects of Annabeth’s plant. He immediately looked at the floor, and he felt Will touch his arm gently. Nico still jerked his head up, and Will looked up too, startled. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” Will asked, he sounded genuinely concerned. Nico shook his head and Will put Nico’s arm down and went to his notepad, scribbling something down.

“This is for the rash, put it on once a day, and be sure not to scratch it,” Will ripped the sheet and handed it to Nico, who took it at once. As Nico stood to leave, Will suddenly asked, “How did you manage that rash anyway? That plant is quite rare.”

“I was walking around, and I fell…I guess I fell on whatever this plant is,” Nico lied. Will didn’t exactly seem convinced, but it would do. Nico suddenly remembered the mission, and how he was supposed to link Will’s phone to his. Not thinking anything through, which seemed to be common for Nico these days, he turned abruptly and smashed into Will. Nico stared up into Will’s eyes, and Will just smiled. Nico mumbled something like an apology, but Will just waved it off.

“Did you want a lollipop?” Will asked with a grin. Nico nearly choked, but had no choice. He would smack himself later.

“Yes please,” Nico said. Will turned around and Nico hastily pulled out his phone and opened Annabeth’s app, and turned it on. When it found Will’s phone, it easily connected and Nico put it back in his pocket. Will turned around and held two lollipops in his hand; one green and one red.

“Watermelon or Cherry?” Nico almost cried right then and there; but he told Will he’d take the cherry.

“Thanks again,” Nico told Will.

“Sure, anytime. If those antibiotics don’t work, come on back,” Will said with a smile. Nico returned it and walked out of the hospital, suddenly finding himself hot and bothered. He got in Annabeth’s car, and sat down with a large sigh.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Nothing, just drive,” He said, covering his face.

Annabeth’s laugh resonated in his head as she drove away.

 


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is plagued with dreams, dreams that he doesn't understand; but he's also plagued with a decision, a decision that may change his future for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lateness (and lameness) again. Chapter 4 will hopefully take much, much shorter to publish. Thanks for those who waited to read!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> La_Chameleon

After an exceedingly awkward appointment, and after Annabeth drove herself and Nico to the latter’s apartment, the duo began to listen to Will’s phone. However, Nico found out that listening to Will’s patients’ problems, some that Nico will _never_ want to hear again, was disgusting, to say the least; but also very boring. So, after about an hour, Nico clocked out. Annabeth merely shushed him and continued to listen to the phone. Lying down in his bed, Nico surprisingly fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

***

Nico, as usual, had nightmares. His first dream was of a golden field, seemingly endless, that completely surrounded him from all sides. In the center of the field, besides himself, was of Will. He was smiling at Nico, but only for a moment, as a bullet went through his heart, and his body fell forward. Nico caught the limp doctor, and looked up at the person who held the trigger. It was himself. For an odd reason, Nico was horrified; but it didn’t make any sense – he was an assassin, one of the best in the business, and he was supposed to have an emotionless façade. If Nico was being true to himself though, it was all an act. The Ghost King was perhaps the most vulnerable person. The golden field then dissipated, like smoke from a fire, rising up into the air, and turned into a large, cavernous room. Will’s body was suddenly gone, and Nico hastily stood up to look at his surroundings. A tall man, with long, dark hair, a lean build, white wings, and… _gold eyes_ looked at Nico. On his face he wore a cruel, knowing smile. The man held up his hand, and Will reappeared once again, perfectly alive. The man, who resembled Cupid, took a golden bow and a golden arrow from thin air and raised them at Nico. As he pulled the bowstring back, Nico had the urge to run, but his feet were unresponsive to his protests. Nico closed his eyes as the arrow found his heart. In his final dream, Nico was at a club. Music with pounding beats and synths reverberated through Nico’s entire body, people Nico didn’t recognize were dancing and drinking; and they were all around him. _Go to her_. Nico flinched as the words echoed in his mind. _Go to her_. Nico looked all around, to find this _‘her’_ , when suddenly she appeared behind the bar. Nico didn’t know who she was _at all_. She had fake blonde hair, as some parts of her hair were completely brown; she also wore a dress that looked like it could’ve been from the 60s. The one thing that Nico would remember was a black heart, tattooed below her left eye. He was going to ask her what her name was when someone called his name. 

***

Nico awoke to Annabeth shaking him and calling him.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, get up, I’ve found something,” Nico’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“How long did I sleep?” He asked.

“5 hours, maybe,” She replied with a shrug.

“ _5 hours?!_ ” Nico asked, “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

“Because you wouldn’t have worked well if you were still tired. You’re really not a morning person,” She said, and dragged him out of his warm bed and into one of his cold chairs in the kitchen. She dropped her computer in front of him and turned it on. A triangle appeared on the screen, a sign of Annabeth’s idol and computer genius Daedalus, and Annabeth typed in a password quickly. With a few clicks Annabeth had opened up a file with audio files. She pressed on one:

_“Well, well, well. Dr. Solace, am I correct?” A deep voice spoke._

_“Excuse me, sir, but you can’t be in this wing of the hospital. Unless you have some pressing injuries, I must ask you to leave.” Will replied, his voice slightly wavering; Nico knew that whoever was talking must be someone Will knew of, or wished he didn’t know of._

_“Cut the talk, Solace. We have more men that are in need of your…expertise. And they need help – pronto. So don’t say you’re busy right now, we checked your schedule with your secretary, and she said you are very free at the moment.” “_

_I won’t do this anymore. Never again.” Will replied steadily. Nico heard a growl over the recording._

_“So be it, but you might want to say goodbye to Lou and Cecil; or better yet, I’ll call you when I’m cutting them –”_

_“Fine! Fine. I’ll help, you got me Orion,” Will said._

_“Good, good. Now let’s go.” Orion said, and Annabeth hit pause._

“See?” She said. “He is working for Zeus _and_ Poseidon.”

“That recording proves nothing,” Nico replied, crossing his arms. Annabeth sighed.

“Orion is a bounty hunter and assassin, and he works for Zeus and Poseidon. He’s their muscle, if you will,” Annabeth said.

“So shouldn’t we be going after him instead?” Nico asked. Annabeth sighed again.

“I suppose, but for now, Will is our target. You heard them, he’s helping them,”

“Not willingly,” Nico added, and Annabeth shook her head.

“Yes, but he’s still in deep with them, and you don’t want to disobey your father.” Annabeth said, and Nico shuddered at the memory. His father was _not_ someone to toy with.

“If you can’t do this,” Annabeth stated, completely serious, “Then I’ll do it; I’ll take the shot.”

“No,” Nico said, standing. “I’m going to do it, but having some back-up wouldn’t hurt.”

Annabeth nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

***

Later that night, Nico was high in a hotel, peering through the scope of his sniper. Across the street was Asclepius’, and below Nico, was Annabeth. If Nico screwed up the shot, she would be the one to take Will out, from the ground level. Nico looked around; there weren’t any signs of anyone else there. It was good, and it was bad. Having no one there meant no witnesses, but if no one was there, this might all be a trap. Nico took a deep breath. Sometimes you just have to play it by ear. When the hospital doors swung open, Nico immediately looked down to see the shining mop of blonde hair reflecting the street lights. _Will_. Nico took another breath, suddenly nervous, suddenly so _aware_ of what he was going to do. _How_ Will would flop to the ground with a bullet through his head. Nico lost focus on his sniper and suddenly Annabeth was talking to him through their com system.

_“Nico! Take the shot! He’s nearly out of your range!”_   She said. Nico just shook his head, and whispered:

_“I can’t do it.”_

_“That’s OK, don’t worry, I’ve got it.”_   She stated. Suddenly, it dawned on Nico what now _she_ would be doing. He grabbed his gun and looked through the scope. Will was walking down the block now, doctor’s bag in hand, and Nico could now see Annabeth emerging from the shadows and tailing him. Nico focused on Will, and then on Annabeth; and he did this back and forth motion for what seemed like decades.

Then focusing on one of the unsuspecting humans below, he pulled the trigger, and his bullet soared through the night sky and into her back.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the realization of what he's done, Nico vows to not slip up again - and, of course, to finish the mission, no matter what inner turmoil he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the wait, writer's block sucks. Anyway, hope this chapter doesn't suck, and somehow was worth the wait. Comments and kudos welcomed. 
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> La_Chameleon

_Nico_

Nico’s actions hit him full force, with waves and waves of nausea and anxiety crashing into him; _again_ and _again_. Gasping for air, Nico pushed aside his gun and put his head in his hands. He rocked back and forth, still thinking of when he pulled the trigger, when he shot Annabeth. He remembered his dreams; he didn’t want to pull the trigger, but he still pulled it.

His friend. His best friend. His _only_ friend. He shot her; and without hesitation. _Why?_ Nico asked himself over and over again. He cried and screamed, but no one was there to comfort him.

***

_Will_

Will had left work later than usual; he had so many appointments it had been excruciatingly busy. He was walking home his normal route, and was feeling uneasy. His talk with Orion had scared him; he would do anything for his friends, Lou Ellen and Cecil; who were really his only family. His father had left him and his mother when he was just born, and soon after, Will was put in an orphanage; his mother couldn’t handle the pressure of caring for a young boy alone. This was where he had met the two. Will didn’t like helping Orion, or getting involved with gangs either, for that matter. He knew Orion worked for the kingpins of the town – Poseidon and Zeus, but he was always too afraid to leave the city. Somehow, Orion would find him – he heard the rumors of the assassin and how good of a tracker he was. Will _would not_ risk the lives of his friends – _ever_ – so he stayed. He hadn’t known that a blonde woman would be following him. Or the fact that she would crumble onto the ground after being shot. Will knew all of this as soon as he rushed to her side when she fell. He looked at her back, where a hole left by a bullet stared at the blonde male. He immediately picked her up and ran back to the hospital.

***

Will rushed her into the doors and onto a stretcher. Some nurses took her and rushed her further into the hospital where she would be helped. Will hoped that she would be alright. Remembering that he left his bag outside when he rushed to the woman, he went back outside. He picked up the dark bag and sighed. He looked up at the dark sky, admiring the stars that blinked and shimmered. He needed a vacation.

***

_Nico_

Nico had somewhat calmed down, if possible. Now, he stared out the window of the hotel, looking at the large hospital. He looked to where he shot Annabeth, and panic flooded his body. She wasn’t there, _she wasn’t there_. Nico stared down at the street, searching, searching, _searching_ , until he saw a figure picking up a black bag on the sidewalk. Anger at his actions came back to Nico in magnificent waves; causing the raven haired boy to pick up his sleek, black, silencer-equipped pistol, and head down to the street. Seeing the blonde figure in the distance, Nico vowed to himself, that this time, _this time_ , he’d pull the trigger.

***

_Will_

Will had picked up his bag, and checked to see if anything had fallen out when he had dropped it. Finding that everything was where it should be, he closed he bag, and took a deep breath. _What a night_ , he thought to himself, _what a night_. Will sighed and walked down the same path he took before. He rubbed at his eyes; he was so tired – but that didn’t stop him from feeling very paranoid. Maybe it was the woman. No – it _had_ to be the woman – the thought of someone nearly dying behind you would probably do that to someone. Will, just because he gave in to his fears, looked behind him, and instantly regretted it; a man, probably no more than 20 years old, younger than Will, but no less frightening. It wasn’t because of the gun he carried – though that didn’t help Will’s nerves – but the glare he sported. It was truly frightening. Will instantly turned around and sprinted, his bag swinging in his arm. Will knew it was a stupid idea, sprinting, as it would result in his death, probably; though Will reminded himself that death was highly eminent in his situation.

Will neared the corner of the block, and quickly turned around, but not before the bullet entered his shoulder. Will yelped and staggered. But he continued to run, more of a jog, really, at this point, but Will wouldn’t stop. What kept him going was Cecil and Lou Ellen – he had to survive for their sake; who knew what Orion, or Poseidon, or even Zeus would do to them once Will was gone? However, he didn’t make too much farther without another bullet entering his leg.

***

_Nico_

Nico had fired off two shots at Will, and both successfully hit the blonde. He wasn’t dead, not yet, at least, but for now was incapacitated. Will was on the ground, the force of his second wound causing him to stumble and fall on the hard, concrete sidewalk. Nico actually didn’t feel bad, his anger taking over all of his senses and erasing all other emotions, which would hinder this mission and Nico’s mind even more. Will turned around, only to have Nico push the gun right up to his forehead.

“Don’t move,” Nico growled. Will gulped and nodded. Nico cocked his gun, and Will stiffened considerably. “Relax, Will, this won’t hurt; anymore, at least.” Will shivered in the night.

Nico took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He heard slight rustling and immediately opened his eyes, but closed them as volts of electricity shot through his body. Nico fell on his side, dropped his gun, and twitched; the assault finally over. Will gasped, and Nico opened his dark brown eyes to see Will in the same position as before. Nico saw Will look at Nico, then back at whoever attacked Nico. Suddenly Nico was kicked to the side, and Nico saw a tall, blonde man walk up to Will and offer him a hand; not the hand with a cattle prod, of course. Will took his hand, and the unknown man pulled him up; causing Will to hiss at his injuries. Nico smiled at that.

“Jason, what do we do with him?” Someone asked, a guy, Nico could tell. Jason – the cattle prod-wielding ass hole, turned around and looked at Nico. Nico stared into his electric – _nice one Nico_ \- blue eyes. Nico noted a small scar on Jason’s upper lip.

“Bring him with us,” Jason said, “Piper, help Will, we need to bring him back too. Leo, you know what to do.” Jason came over to Nico, and easily hoisted him up into the air. Nico tried to protest, but was too weak. Nico saw a pretty girl, and a scrawny guy, Piper and Leo, pick up Will and follow Jason. Nico didn’t know where they were taking him and Will, but he assumed it was somewhere awful – just by the treatment of him. He prayed Annabeth would be OK, and a small part of him hoped he would be, too.

Nico looked up to see Piper haul Will into a long car, though before Nico was placed in the car, he saw Leo, some type of flame-throwing device, burning the remains of the sidewalk. No evidence. No hope.

Nico passed out to the soft humming sounds of rubber on asphalt as the car sped ahead to who knows where.

 

 


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important A/N.

OK so obviously this A/N is overdue (1 year, ugh), and for that I'm very sorry. I have started writing again, but I am unsure how to continue, though I'm working with several possibilities. Not to make excuses but I've been busy with schoolwork and the aforementioned writer's block. Thank you for your patience as always. 

~La Chameleón


End file.
